


Something to be remembered for

by ChrysCare



Series: (Something Universe) [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Memorial Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you soldiers, veterans, and the fallen soldiers who risk their lives for their beliefs and their families. </p><p>Until all are one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to be remembered for

Prowl stands at the memorial to all those who have passed. The red, white and blue flags stand along the small winding roads. Smaller flags adorn the tombstones of those who have lost their life in the war or who have served protecting their family and everything they loved and then joined their fellow soldiers later.

Wars were never without cost, any faction or country should know that their own mechs and femmes, men and women will pay for the disagreement, the strife, the decisions individuals make. Such life wasted away in violence when there’s so much life falling into the void, into the paradise or torment people believe comes after. 

How many lives could have went on without disagreements escalating into violence, into riots, into squabbles of whose army is the biggest, which can do the most damage, who can take which territory, who can win with as much force as they can muster. 

“Pity, they have such short lives to begin with,” Optimus Prime says as he joins the black and white mech. “They could do so much to better their lives if they worked together. A planet only strives when all of its inhabitants work together. Looking back on what we, as a race, have achieved through peace and unity, we found the stars, we have homes scattered across the universe. Then war devastated all that our predecessors worked for. Our race is extinguishing because of our opposing views when we could have worked together and formed a brand new world without a single spark suffering.”

“They are a young race, they will see eventually, it is inevitable,” Prowl says turning to look out over the fields of white markers. All lined up in perfect order, a human made forest of stones, ghosts of humans who had once stood for their beliefs, now only cold rocks stand as reminders. No one knows more than he about loss of life. The fall of Praxus just ground itself into his spark, permanently scarring and searing the cries of mechs near death, mechs witnessing death before their optics. 

Prowl inclines his helm, doorwings held high; Optimus Prime kneels to the ground, helm tipped down and optics dim. Both mech’s chestplates part slightly as they look over the field of markers, their right servos clench over their slightly bared sparks. 

“Until all are one, to peace and to death, we thank you and all of the souls and sparks who have sacrificed their being for their country, their city-state, their planet and their friends, their families and the leaders, to their gods and beliefs but most importantly to themselves, for without them we would not be here in existence or paying tribute. May the fallen rest in peace until all are one.”

Until all are one.


End file.
